Perseus Son of Earth and Shadow
by MFCO16
Summary: Percy Jackson was not born a son of Poseidon. He was not born a son of an Olympian at all. He is the son of Gaia and Erebus, and he is a monster. But unlike his monster brethren, he wished to be like the Titans; strong and respected. Though, he may never achieve this as the world does not know he exists. But for his safety and the safety of the world, he must never be found.
1. A Monster is Born

**A/N: Hello everybody! This is my second fanfiction and I have less grand plans for it than Legacies of Olympus as this will be only one book, but as for length, I don't know yet. Probably 40,000 words and up. This will be where Percy is an ancient and powerful monster that, like many mytological creatures is the child of two gods or a god and spirit, like how Poseidon has cyclops with nymphs and nature spirits and how Typhon is the last child of Tartarus and Gaia. I will be refering to original mythology for many of these creatures and events and not necessarily the Rick Riordan version. Such as the origional Otis and Ephialtes myth and not the HOO version. So, enjoy.**

 **Diclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, the characters and stories belong to RR and the greeks who first told of them.**

 **-MFCO16**

 **The Mediterranean Sea, 3500 BC**

 **3rd Person POV**

A cry could be heard coming from somewhere in the center of the Mediterranean sea. It was at first the cry of a woman, then it was the cry of a child. But this was not a normal cry, it was that of a beast. Of a monster. A monster so powerful, it would come to rival Typhon in sheer power. Though he is blessed with near limitless power, the son of Erebus and Gaea would have a hard life, one filled with pain and solitude.

Erebus sat next to his lover and gazed at the bundle in her arms. He pulled back the silk blanket and saw the tuft of black hair on his son's head.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Gaea breathed out, gazing at her son. Despite her feelings toward the Gods on Olympus, she was actually a very caring mother, who loved her children. It was the reason she had her son kill Ouranos, for he had cast their children, the hekatonkheires and elder cyclops, cast into the depths of Tartarus.

"What will you call him?" said Thalassa. She had given Gaea and Erebus sanctuary on her island so they could hide their child from Nyx and Tartarus. She agreed also to raise the child, as hers are grown and believe she had faded.

"Perseus. We will call him Perseus." Erebus said, unfolding one of his wings to wrap around his family. Gaea nodded in agreement, and at the sound of his name, Perseus openned his eyes. They were incredibly. A ring of solid black around the outside of the iris that murged with the grass green that went the rest of the way to his pupil. He just stared at his parents in wonder before he gave a giggle that revealed two small fangs poking out of his gums on both upper and lower jaw. He reached out for his mother and father with his pudgy arms, flexing the small wings on his back that were the same color as his eyes; black feahers with a green feather every so often.

Erebus just reached out a hand to meet his son's own and Perseus grabbed one of his father's fingers in a tight grip.

"Ow! Good gods he's strong already." He pulled his crushed finger back from his innocent looking son and healed it.

"Thalassa," Gaea said, realising his power would begin to draw attention if they didn't have protection. "Can you protect him?" she asked. The primordial of the ocean walked over to Gaea and Erebus.

"I am fading. My power wanes and I will need a successor for my domains. I can give the power to him. He may not be a primordial because he is not a giante or titan like your other children, but more like your last child with Tartarus. A monster. Erebus being the father made his power and form more concealable and focussed, but he cannot be a god of the Seas. He will have my domain under his control and he will be one with the seas as he will be one with the earth and darkness, but ichor will never flow through his vains."

Gaea looked down at her son sadly, depressed that she had sired another monster, to be hunted and feared instead of prayed to and respected.

"Once I fade and my domains pass to him, which I expect to be any minute now, he will be protected. His power will be concealed by the pressence of the sea. But should he ever leave the island I have created for him, his power will be a beacon to gods, monsters, mortals, and demi gods alike. He will become the ultimate prize. The only son of Gaea and Erebus in existence. His head will be a sought after prize." Thalassa ended gravely, the only thing either of the gods to be happy about was he would be safe on the island.

Thalassa's form began to flicker and become unfocussed.

"My time has come." she said, a peaceful expression beginning to cross her face. Then she began chanting in the ancient language of the primordials to pass her domains to Perseus. **(other languages will be represented by italics)**.

 _"I Thalassa, Primordial goddess of the seas, pass my domains and power to Perseus, son of_ _Erebus and Gaea, and willfully and peacefully fade to the Void."_ as she finished, a blue-green light emited from her hands and went into Perseus's chest, causing his entire body to glow with the same light. Him whimpered in fear as the glow got brighter and tried to move to his mother.

When the glow stopped, he looked at his mother, for her to gasp at the change in his eyes. The grass green had changed to a swirling and shifting sea green with the same darkness surrounding the pupil, and a spiked ring of clear blue in the center, like a crown moving from the pupil out.

She also fealt and increase in the power of the infant, and realised her son would now be safe. She looked up to Erebus and smiled, looking into the eyes of her lover addoringly, wiht him returing the look. She shifted her gaze to where Thalassa was standing and began her thank you, only to be met with empty space. She was gone.

Erebus planted one long last kiss to Gaea's forehead then one to his child's head, and dissapeared into the darkness, shadow traveling to his palace where his first love awaited, blissfully unaware of his infidelity.

Gaea just laid on the bed she gave birth on, still tired from the ordeal and nursed her son. She maybe one of the elder Primordial goddesses, but she did not have as many responsibilities as the others. Her domain was simply a state of existence and rarely needed tending. She knew that Tartarus, while not her husband, would still likely kill the child of her and one of his brothers after they already had the giantes together.

She would tend to Perseus as often as she could, but she knew that she could not be there all the time like she wants to.

 ** _Line Break and Time Skip_**

 **2 year later**

 **3rd Person POV**

A young boy, looking to be around 6 years old, was running through a plush island jungle with a long wooden spear in his hand. If you saw him you'd think he was chasing some sort of animal for food, and you'd be right. There was a boar the size of a water buffalo running just a few yards in front of him, and the boy was gaining ground. The only reason he didn't use the 3 foot long pair of wings on his back was because of the thick canopy preventing him from flying.

The boar went under a log and the boy, instead of following, ran up a near by boulder to jump off and onto the boar. He jumped onto the creatures back and stabbed the sharp end of his spear into the boar's skull. He yanked themakeshift weapon out of the boar's skull and and observed his kill. He pulled a rock knife that he made himself and began to skin the boar, then cut off the tusks. He could have used his claws to kill the boar, but he had always tried to pretend he didn't even have them. He never wanted to be a monster, and had always tried everything to be like one of the gods or titans his mother told him about. The ones people didn't hunt for glory. He hauled the bloody mass onto a large leaf to pull back to his home, where his mother should be waiting. He doesn't get to see her ofter, as she only comes once every two months or so.

He made his way through the jungle with the boar's carcus behind him and the pelt and tusks in his knapsack. Once he made it into the cave, he called out for his mother.

"Mother! I'm back!" he yelled into the cave he called home, the one he was born in just two years ago.

"Perseus." she said as she rushed to him, falling to her knees and embracing him in a tight hug he was glad to return. She planted a kiss on his dark black, windswept hair.

"Ohh I missed you so much." she said to him as she placed another kiss on his forehead.

"I missed you too mom. Look, I brought us dinner." he said proudly, gesturing to the boar's body.

"Good lords, if only you could summon food..." she said under her breath as she looked at what her two year old son had done just to eat, even if he was in a six year old body. She guessed it was just the monster in him, the primal instinct to hunt and kill for food, and not the more civil instinct of her other children that would instictually summon food. She just shrugged and sighed, patting her son's head and summoning a fire to to cook the meal. Minus well let him reap the benifits of his work.

 _ **Line Break**_

 **2 years later**

 **Perseus POV (Perseus looks twelve, i.e. he ages 3 years every year)**

I was sitting on my bed reading a book my mother brought a few visits ago. I was reading to pass the time and wait for her return. During each of her visits she would tell me about the world outside and what I was and how to read and write. During her last few visits she would bring me books about how to be a warrior. I was already extremely strong from my nature and my time on the island. She had been teaching me how to use a sword lately and I'd also been practicing with the books on my own.

In one visit though she brought me a book of the gods. From what I'd read, they provide for the world and have children with mortals. The books make them out to be good, but I can see past that. They are cruel. They curse mortals for being better than them, and they knock up mortals and leave them with the trouble of taking care of a child that could attract monsters and kill them both. The only olympians I have any real respect for are Hestia, Poseidon, and Hades. The others are either petty, greedy, lustful, brutish, arrogent, or blinded by their predjudices.

Only Poseidon, Hades, and Hestia seem to do their jobs and take care of their children. Every god has their flaw, except Hestia, but the two brother children of Kronos and Rhea have the most control over their imperfections. Hestia, being the pacifistic and introverted goddess just tends the hearth of Olympus and stays away from all things that may impurify her.

Finally my mother arrived. "Hi mom!" I yelled as I got up to hug her. She hugged me and planted a kiss on my head. When I looked up I saw that she had a forced smile.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked.

"Oh!" she realised I noticed her expression. "Nothing Percy." she said, sounding panicked.

"You know mom, for a primordial goddess, you're a terrible liar." I said to her. She just sighed and looked down.

"Ok Percy, I won't hide anything from you. My children, your brothers the giantes have declared war on Olympus and I have to assist them in the fighting. I don't know how the battle will end, but my children may not be a match for the gods and their children. They are more powerful than my children give credit for. I don't know when I'll see you again." she said sadley.

"What do you mean you don't know? Why can't you come back?" I asked, sounding desperate.

"I have to support my other children. They rushed into a war that they were not fully prepared for and will most definately lose if I don't help them." she said to me, looking depressed.

"I don't have long here, but I wanted to give you this." she said, pulling a long leather package from her back.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It is a sword. One day, you will be able to use it, and when that day comes, I want you to use it wisely. You are my favorite son, and your father and I had intended on giving it to you when you came of age, but now I may not have the chance." she said, placing the weapon in my hands. It was heavy, but my years here made me strong enough to hold it. I pulled back the leather wrappings to reveal a four foot scabard with a beautifully intricate handle and cross guard at the top. The scabard was made of the blackest wood I'd ever seen and had silver vines running up to the hilt in a spiraling fashion. The hilt was big enough for two hands, and it was black like the sheath and was grooved to fit fingers. Along the ridges of the finger grooves was a thin line of pure gold, and on the valleys where the fingers would go was a vein of pure silver. There was a blood red jewel on the pommel that oozed a red and black mist, and eminated darkness and despair. The cross guard was gold with silver trimmings, and was flat where the would meet the handle and spiraled the rest of the way out from the center to end with two spikes going up and down **(the end of the crossguard is like barbed wire fence where it spirals and ends with two points, but the spiral is one piece of metal and not two twisted together)**. On the flat part the word " _Darkspire"_ was written in greek.

I grabbed the handle to see it was still a little big for me, but the sword seemed to humb at the touch of its master. I pulled the blade out of the sheath to reveal the four foot blade in all its glory. It was perfectly balanced and beautifully made. It was celestial bronnze on one side and stygian iron on the other. It was leaf shaped and so sharp, it made razors look about as dull as the stone it was sharpend on. The sword felt powerful in my grasp.

"This is probably the most deadly weapon in existence. The only contendor would be Kronos's syth or and of the primordial weapons, but I was able to pull some favors. This blade is the combination of my brothers and nephews domains. None of them knew I was making a weapon, but they gave me the supplies none the less. The jewel on the pommel was from Tartarus from his own thrown and will make anyone see their worst fears if they touch it or attempt to wield the blade. Even Phobos and Deimos would cower. The handle is stygian iron from your father, lunar silver from Selene, and Cronisian gold from Cronus, my brother. When wielding the blade your enemies will move slower because you will be slowing time around you. The same gold and silver are in the cross guard. The blade is a combination of stygian iron and celestial bronze. You will be able to collect the souls of your enemies in this blade, lest they learn they never should've attacked my son." she said, the last part mostly to herself.

"Why did you make me such a powerful blade, I can take care of myself." I said indignantly, now afraid I ccould hurt someone seriously and never be able to take it back.

"I just want you to be safe." she said getting teary eyed and hugging me.

"But I thought I was safe on the island." I said.

"You are, but as your power grow and you get older. Eventually your power will not be able to be disguised by the island and people and demigods will flock here because you are here. You are not a god, but a monster. And people will hunt you for glory. With this blade, no one can hurt you while I'm gone. I have to go now, but know that will always love you." she said, hugging me as if she would never get another chance to. Little did I know that she wouldn't.


	2. The Prophecy

**A/N: Hello everybody! Welcome to my second chapter of my second fanfiction ever. I was amazed at the extremely positive reaction from everybody reflected in the number of views, favorites and follows. The reviews were also very positive and to the people that took the time to review this story in the first day, THANK YOU Comiclive, LegacyOfIris, and Khaos20. I encourage people to review and comment on my stories and to vote in the comments/reviews about what pairings should happen. I will try to update about every three days to a week, as I just got on winter break and have a lot of spare time on my hands to just write.**

 **BTW, check out my other story Legacies of Olympus and read and review it so I have an idea of which of these two stories I should put most of my time into, because this has had much more of a positive reaction as far as views and reviews goes, but the other one I have more future plans for.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does. Even though it would be hilarious if a fanfiction writer was the author of the source material.**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **-MFCO16**

 **Mount Olympus, Greece, 2000 BC**

 **3rd Person POV**

The torches of Mount Olympus blazed in the night, as a lone figure made her way down the near empty streets to the throne room. She didn't usually leave the throne room, but even if it was the winter solstice, her lack of presence would not be noted by the other Olympians. She finally made her way to the throne room where the other gods of Olympus were located, even her younger brother Hades. She snuck past the minor gods and made her way to the Hearth, where she continued her usual job of stoking the fire and keeping the council as calm as she could. Her youngest brother Zeus was being berated with insults and complaints by Hera about some new demigod of his or something, while the other Olympians were either not paying attention or arguing amongst themselves. Aphrodite was arguing with Artemis about being a prude and telling her she should break her vow while Artemis called her a slut. Athena and Poseidon were shooting insults back and forth about some misdeed one has done to the other. Apollo and Hermes were whispering and gesturing to the other gods, snickering every so often. Ares just sat in his chair and sharpened a sword, while Hades polished his symbol of power, but had a troubled look on his face.

The eldest son of Kronos roughly put his Helm on the arm of his throne, and spoke up at the council.

"Zeus! Are we going to argue like petty mortals all night or are we going to actually come to a decision on how to fix these problems!?" he yelled at Zeus and the council. They looked at him with baffled expressions on their faces and then some anger as they became red faced at his words.

"And what exactly do you need to say _brother._ " Zeus said condescendingly. Hestia couldn't help but notice how her brother's position of power has affected him so much over the years. The once just and powerful king was now a jealous and petty ruler, consumed by power and paranoia.

"There is something in the ocean. I'm sure Poseidon has felt it too, but regardless there is something out there that has been killing hundreds of mortals unlucky enough to find it or seek it out. Only a few have ever escaped and that is because they never actually went on the island." Hades said. Something seemed to click in Poseidon's eyes as he remembered why he was at the council, but Athena's constant barrage of insults and teases distracted him.

"How do you know of this?" Poseidon questioned him.

"Hundreds upon hundreds of souls have been entering my domain for the last few hundred years. All with similar injuries and with similar tales of the _thing_ that killed them." Hades said.

"Yes, I have been sensing a throb of energy in the ocean, but I never thought it was anything important. It had the scent of an average sea monster or maybe bigger." Poseidon said.

"What have the dead been telling you about this creature?" Athena questioned from across the throne room. The eyes of the minor gods and Olympians were officially trained on the discussion now, the possibility of a new monster or threat garnering their attention.

"They have told me it looked like a normal human at first, but as they got closer, they noticed it had wings and when it saw them, it changed." The Olympians were now leaning forward in their thrones as Hades told of the monster. Artemis was especially attentive at the prospect of a new monster to hunt and add to her collection.

"What did it change to?" Athena asked, conjuring a notepad and quill pen to draw what Hades described.

"They said that it grew claws and obsidian scales and fangs before it breathed black hell fire and killed them with a sword. I know that hellfire is part of my domain but this is no son or creation of mine." Hades said as Athena scribbled on her pad and parchment.

"What should we do about it?" Apollo said from his throne, finally paying attention to the meeting.

"Father, let me hunt it." Artemis said from her throne.

"No, we do not know what sort of power this creature possesses. We will send a demigod on a quest for this monster." Zeus said. Artemis gained a look of outrage on her face at her father's denial of her request.

"But father I-" Artemis began.

"No Artemis. Let one of our children deal with this. Apollo, consult your oracle." Zeus said. Apollo gave a quick nod a sunk back into his throne and closed his eyes to focus. The gods and goddesses in the room waited with baited breath as the sun god focused. After a few minutes of waiting, some of the goddesses were becoming impatient.

"Apollo, what is taking you so long!?" Artemis barked at her brother, still angry at her father's lack of faith in her skills.

"I don't know," he managed to say through grated teeth "the oracle won't cooperate. I can feel something blocking me."

The gods in the room began to get nervous that the oracle might have been captured. Zeus quickly thought of a solution.

"Apollo, go to Delphi and bring your oracle here." Zeus said. Apollo unsurely nodded but flashed out none the less.

Apollo flashed back with a beautiful girl next to him, who he quickly caught as she vomited on the floor due to the disorientation of flashing. Once she got herself back in order and Apollo wiped her mouth and made the vomit disappear from the floor, the girl stood up and attempted to be dignified in front of every god and goddess on Olympus as they stared at her. She looked at the twelve main thrones and quickly dropped into a bow.

"My lords, you require my assistance?" she said from her bow. Zeus had a satisfied look on his face at the show of loyalty.

"Yes. We need a prophecy for the creature in the ocean." Zeus said.

"If it is a prophecy you wish for, then the hero who is destined for the prophecy must ask for it, and the right question must be asked." the oracle said.

"What do you mean?" Zeus said angrily. The oracle shifted in her feet but stayed looking at the floor.

"Well my lord, the oracle works in mysterious ways and-" she began before Zeus interrupted her.

"If I wanted a lesson on the workings of the oracle I would have asked Apollo. Now, what is the monster in the ocean, and how do we destroy it!?" Zeus demanded. This seemed to trigger something in the oracle as she suddenly stood from her kneeling position and became as stiff as a board. Her eyes began to glow green and mist poured from her mouth. She took a deep breath in and in a voice that sounded like there were three of her speaking in synch, she gave a prophecy.

" _Son of Earth and Shadow_

 _Mortals cannot defeat_

 _Nor the gods on high,_

 _if Olympus sends its fleet_

 _Son of Zeus, denied the trial_

 _Orders of heaven, destined to defile_

 _Daughter of Zeus, proud in her ways_

 _If she goes, brings the end of days_

 _Rage uncontrolled, unrestrained_

 _Appease the beast, and threats end_

 _A hopeless heart only one can mend"_

She finished the prophecy and went limp, beginning to fall to the ground before Apollo caught her.

The gods looked around at each other, quickly becoming pale and a bit clammy for the children of Zeus as they let the words of the prophecy sink in. Zeus looked suspiciously at his daughters that were gathered in the throne room, his paranoia getting the best of him as he thought one might be in league with the enemies of the gods. They children of Zeus also looked at their siblings for signs of deceit, most looking to Athena due to her fatal flaw being pride. Athena noticed the stares she was getting and with a hard and terrifying glare to any brave enough to meet her gaze she silently dared anyone to accuse her of treachery.

Apollo broke the silence that had swallowed the room as his oracle began to awaken. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around in a daze. She noticed the gods in the room and tried to go back to her subservient position but was too weak still to do so. Apollo looked at her strangely at what she would say next.

"What is it you require of me my lords." she said, trying to sound strong but still failing at it. The gods looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? Do you not remember the prophecy you delivered?" Athena asked. She looked at the wisdom goddess confused, before she grabbed her head and moaned in pain. Apollo grabbed her by the shoulders steadied her to the floor.

"Take her to your temple Apollo and make sure she is alright." Zeus said. Apollo quickly nodded and bowed before flashing out of the room with his oracle.

"What does this prophecy mean?" Poseidon asked the room of gods.

"Well," Athena began "the first line says the monster is the spawn of Earth, probably meaning Gaea and shadow. Who are the gods or spirits of shadow?" Athena asked, mostly to herself.

"Well like I said, it isn't me. Poseidon is the only one of us I know of to have had an offspring with Gaea." Hades said, causing Poseidon to shift in his throne but keep a straight face.

"What are the other shadow and darkness gods? All I can think of are Nyx and her children." Hermes said.

"What about her husband Erebus? Is he not the primordial of darkness _and_ shadow?" Artemis said. Athena gained a look of deep thought on her face at her sister's words as if she was running through every possibility of who "Shadow" could be. The look on her face changed and they could tell she had come to a conclusion.

"That has to be it. It seems the monster we are dealing with is the offspring of two of the original primordial gods to exist." Athena said to the assembly of gods. Zeus gained an even stronger look of paranoia on his face at the thought of a monster that was the child of two primordial gods who had never had children together before. The most notable monster child of two primordial being Typhon himself.

"Well we need to destroy it! It poses too great of a threat to the security of our rule!" Zeus said to the council in his usual attitude of "kill it or make it a slave".

"Weren't you listening _bolt breath_ , the prophecy specifically said if we send an army it will fail. The only one of us here that has any real chance to fight it from what we know so far is Poseidon, being that this creature resides on an _island._ " Hades said to his younger brother. Zeus became red faced in anger as his hand made its way for the master bolt on the side of his throne. This action did not go unnoticed by Hades as he also reached for his symbol of power. They stopped in their actions when Athena yelled at them the same time as Poseidon grabbed his Trident in case he had to break up a fight between his brothers.

"Stop this! This gets us nowhere while whatever may be in the sea gains strength!" Athena chastised her father and uncle. Zeus seemed to hear something in her words that made him pause for a moment then gain another look of anger, this time directed to his other brother.

"Yes daughter, the monster in the _sea_. I wonder dear brother, why you were never able to detect this entity when it was in the middle of your domain for Chaos knows how long." Zeus said mockingly and accusingly at his brother.

"If you are trying to say something brother, you'd best spit it out before somebody gets the wrong idea." Poseidon said dangerously as his grip tightened on his trident which he hadn't put down from when Hades and Zeus had begun to argue. Eager at the prospect to haggle her least favorite uncle and Olympian, Athena joined her father.

"Yes uncle, how is it that you never noticed a powerful monster in your ocean?" she asked with her voice laced with sarcasm as the other gods watched the exchange with interest, all but one. Hestia just continued to stoke the flames and embers in the hearth as her younger brothers and niece bickered with one another, causing the gods in the room to forget the problem at hand. She looked over at Ares who had stopped sharpening a large bronze long sword in favor of watching the conflict unfold in front of him, relishing in the fighting.

She looked over at Artemis, the goddess still in her twelve year old form as she looked away from the fighting and put her hand under her chin to think. She suddenly looked up with an angry expression on her face and glared at the arguing gods.

"Enough!" she yelled, causing them to stop and all eyes to be drawn to her. "This will get us nowhere. It still amazes me that we were able to defeat the Giants and Gaea when we can barely continue talking about a prophecy that may very well decide the fate of Olympus and the lives of thousands of mortals! Now, what was the next line of the prophecy." She said, sitting back in her throne red faced and breathing hard from frustrated anger. The offending immortals looked down in shame and embarrassment, especially Athena considering she had told her uncle and father the same thing not five minutes earlier.

"Fine, we will continue." Athena said stiffly, still calming herself down from the shouting match she had with Poseidon and the embarrassment of being called out in front of all of Olympus. "The next line of the prophecy is-". Just then Apollo flashed back in to the chamber with a grin on his face and completely unaware of what has been happening for the last ten minutes.

"What I miss?" he said with a smile as he made his way to his throne. It wasn't a second after he sat down that a silver arrow lodged itself between his legs an inch from his crotch and another lodged itself in the head rest on the seat, clipping Apollo's ear. He yelped in pain and clutched the side of his head that was now leaking a steady river of golden liquid.

"What the Hades was that for?!" he yelled at his sister.

"For being an immature ass and interrupting Athena. Now, please continue." She said to Apollo then Athena. She gave a quick nod of thanks to her sister and went to continue speaking.

"As I was saying, the next line of the prophecy is "The son of Zeus denied the trial". I can't think of any of Zeus's children that have been denied anything in the past in the form of a trial." Athena said.

"Maybe it means that a son of Zeus has committed a crime that appears to be obvious, so we reject hi plea for a fair trial?" Apollo suggested, trying to be involved and at the same time avoid any more abuse from his sister.

"We will discuss that line later. Next?" Zeus said, trying to get of the topic of his most likely illegitimate child's involvement in the next major prophecy.

"The next line is "Orders of heaven, destined to be defiled". It would seem that whichever of your sons this pertains to, is going to go against your orders and attempt this trial, or a person goes against the order of heaven to not give this person a trial and gives him one. It will just have to pass for us to understand." Athena said. "The next line is "Daughter of Zeus, proud in her ways". I think this line may pertain to me, but it will also have to come to pass for us to see for sure. The next line is "If she goes, brings with her the end of days". This could either mean that the daughter of Zeus who goes causes the end of days for Olympus or she brings the end of days with her to the monster and is able to destroy it." Athena said, giving her opinion before anyone else could add their interpretation in so they could continue to the next line.

"The next line of the prophecy is "Rage uncontrolled, unrestrained". I think this means that somebody or the monster is being held back by something or someone and they are let go to cause carnage." Athena said.

"What if it means that our actions or the actions of the mortals cause the "rage" to become uncontrolled?" Hermes added in.

"Or the lack of action." Hera said.

"We will just have to see sister. What is the next line?" Poseidon asked.

"The next line is "Appease the beast, and threats end". I think this is telling us to not war with the monster but do what we can to have it as an ally." Athena said.

"I agree with Athena. The prophecy has specifically told us not to attack, and now to make good with it. Let us just pray that no one is stupid enough to go and try to fight the thing. Ares…" Hades said as he looked at Artemis, silently telling her not to go and hunt the creature at the same time as Ares.

"Oh come on! We are gods, nothing can resist our power!" Ares boasted arrogantly.

"Silence Ares! Now is not the time for your infinite ego to get in the way." Artemis chastised her half- brother. Ares made to argue but a glare from his fierce half-sister stopped the words in his throat. He sat back in his throne and suddenly became extremely interested in the large bronze sword that he felt was not shiny enough as he spat on the blade and started to polish.

"The last line of the prophecy, is "A hopeless heart, only one can mend".' Athena said. This line garnered Hestia's attention as she heard hopeless. She listened to Athena explain what she thought about the last line of the prophecy along with the other gods discuss what they thought it might mean. None of them even came close. The only one in the room who knew what the last line might even mean was the only one who was silent for every meeting, and was always there. Even if they didn't notice her.

Hestia thought on what the last line meant and knew from then on that no matter what the gods might try to do to dissect it and stop it, this prophecy would come true. And she was a part of it.


	3. The Son of Zeus

**A/N: Hello every body! This is MFCO16 with chapter 3 of PSoEaS. Through an extremely unfortunate accident while updating this chapter, I accidentally deleted all of chapter 3 and replaced it with chapter 7. I will do my best from memory and reviews on the chapter to rewrite it and keep with the story line. Expect chapter 8 very soon!**

 **From what I remember about this chapter and what happens in chapter 4, this chapter is Heracles returning from his tasks and getting told that he was denied a task by the gods in order to achieve godhood and forgiveness for killing his family**


	4. The Monster's Island

**A/N: Hello everybody! Welcome to PSoE chapter 4! I am almost at 10,000 words, and I will be above that by the end of the chapter, so yay. This chapter will be about Heracles and Perseus's meeting and Perseus's reaction to the gods' intentions as well as Heracles's. And thank you all the people who have followed and favorited this story. As well as taken the time to review.**

 **And I don't mind long reviews ;) *cough* Percyjacksonfan16 *cough*. And ask yourself this question: Who are the prideful** _ **goddesses**_ **** **that are daughters of Zeus. Athena isn't the only one...**

 **BTW, this story will lay over into the modern times, so it will involve the Titan war and the original PJO characters. I just hope I can make that work. Also, soon Perseus's fame as undefeatable will grow and not just mortals will go after him, but his brothers will attempt to recruit him. He must walk the line between good and evil. And literally while I was writing this I thought of how I can make this go into even the HOO series, so this may be more than just 40,000 words.**

 **And Sorry for being late on the update, the chapter was DONE and it didn't save properly because of my computer doing a full restart and the document got lost to the depths of the computer memory, never to be seen again. So sorry, but it won't happen again!**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Heracles POV**

I made my way to the coast, finally calming down enough to form a coherent thought. I realized as I made my way down to the ocean that I would need a boat, preferably a large one so that I could survive anything my uncle would surely send at me. I was a son of Zeus about to traverse the Mediterranean. I would need a large boat for the storm and that would require a crew. I could of coarse hire a group of mercenaries to be the crew. It didn't just take the spawns of Poseidon to sale. Any simple minded man could do it. The only problem would be paying for the boat... Ah screw paying for the boat, the mercenaries will be cost enough. I'll just have to persuade a captain to let me _borrow_ his ship.

I made my way to the docks and saw all the wooden ships. They were mostly small one or two man fishing boats, but then I saw a large 50 foot fishing boat that was offloading their fish and other catches. I walked up to the boat and saw what looked like the captain on the dock talking to a shop owner about their catch. I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at my chest before his eyes widened at my considerable height and size and he looked up.

"I require the use of your ship and crew." I said. I wasn't in the mood to be polite about it.

"Uhh, I'm sorry, but no. We just got back and my men need to rest for our next trip in a few days." He said and went to turn his back on me.

"You. Go into your shop, and don't come out until I say." I said forcefully to the shop keeper, using the natural commanding tone that I inherited from my father. He took one look at me and dashed into the shop. The man looked at me with fear in his eyes as I looked down at him.

"Let's go for a walk." I said as I put my arm around his much smaller shoulders and directed him to the side of his ship. "What I want from you, is use of your boat. I will return it to you when my task is complete." I said to him, stretching the truth about returning it. I'd probably forget who this old fool was by the time I returned.

"I'm sorry, but I told you no." he said with his voice quivering slightly. I didn't have the patience for this. My hand shot out and wrapped around his throat. I hoisted him in the air with my one arms and walked forward a few feet, holding him against the side of the boat and over the murky water.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for this. I need your boat, and you need the bones in your hands to keep fishing." I said, using my free hand to apply pressure to the hand that was gripping my arm. His faced screwed up in pain as it steadily turned a dark shade of red.

"Now, are you going to let me use your boat, or am I going to have to break the all the bones in your hand?" I said threateningly. He nodded his head as much as he could as his face turned from red to purple. I dropped him and he fell into the water. When he resurfaced he was gasping for breath and barley able to get out a word.

"Tell your crew to vacate the boat in the next two days, or you and your crew will suffer the wrath of the Son of Zeus." I growled as he looked up pitifully from the water. Now I had to find a group of men stupid enough to not question me but smart enough to man a ship. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a large grey owl land on top of the shop the fisherman was at before I had my _talk_ with him. I knew it had to be Athena.

 **Athena POV, near the coast of Greece lining the Mediterranean**

After Father dismissed the meeting to go talk with old fish breath, I headed to catch Heracles before he could reach the coast so I could tell him the Olympian's decision. I turned into and owl and flew out of the sky and looked for my half-brother. About 30 minutes later I saw him talking with an older looking man for use of his boat. The man was shaking his head and he turned his back on Heracles. Heracles said something to the shop owner and grabbed the man around the shoulders and steered him to the side of the boat where he began talking. I landed on top of the shop and watched from my perch, manipulating the mist so I appeared the size of a normal owl and not the much larger one I usually am. I saw as they went from talking to my half-brother holding the old fisherman by his throat against the boat. The brutish demigod, it's a wonder how we are of the same father. A few seconds later after Heracles had said what he wanted to say to the man and the man nodded profusely, he was dropped into the water. Heracles said something and turned to see me looking at him. I allowed the mist to make me larger, and a look of understanding passed over his face.

He walked to the shop and knocked on the door. The shop keeper came out from behind the door and looked at Heracles in fear.

"Is there something you require sir?" the man asked. Heracles gave a stiff nod and pointed at the room that the man had just came out of.

"I need to use that room for a moment." he said. The shop owner got out of his way and Heracles walked in and I flew behind. The door closed behind me from a gust of wind and I landed on the floor, changing back into my human form. I stood up and looked at my brother's heavily muscled and scared back.

"What do you want, dear sister?" he asked. Oh the nerve of this half-blood to not call me by the titles I've earned as the goddess of wisdom. I resisted from destroying him though as per orders of the council.

"The council has asked me to inform you of the quest you are on. You will be the first son of Zeus to go to this monster's island, so you will be representing Olympus as a sort of Ambassador as you are the son of the King. I have been told to tell you that you are to try to establish contact with the monster and you are to not fight it unless it is in self-defense, so Olympus can stay on good terms with it. Too many quests have been undertaken by foolish demigods and mortals that have resulted in their deaths. If you succeed in getting this monster to be submissive to Olympus, you will surely be made a god." I said distastefully. I really did not want this male to become immortal, but my father was determined to have another immortal son on Olympus.

 **Heracles POV**

I thought about my sister's words, and they infuriated me. First they deny me my glory and then they tell me not to claim it and instead make peace with a stupid monster? Well, I have other plans in mind.

"Alright sister, but the glory will be mine. If it even moves at me, I will beat it into servitude of Olympus." I said. I had no intention of being an ambassador. I knew what I would do instead. I will go to the island and kill the monster, but not before forcing it to swear loyalty to Olympus then ripping its head from its body and sending it to Tartarus. Either way, the Olympian's or mine, I become a god and will go down as the greatest hero of all time.

She quickly nodded her head and flashed out of the room. Time to recruit.

 _ **Time Skip 17 Days**_

We were finally able to reach what is probably the island. After weathering through the rough storms my uncle sent at us and passing over a few empty islands, we were finally here. It was hard not to realize that this was likely the island of legend that has garnered so much infamy for the 100% mortality rate if you step on its white shores. Over the course of the last 15 days I had been praying and talking with my father and he told me all the gods know about the monster and the island, and that if I was to make peace with the monster, he would make me a god. I didn't even bother to tell him my real plans of what I was going to do. I even thought of a way to work the people I brought with me into the plan.

If this monster is more formidable than expected, some expendable lives could be used to distract the beast while I dealt the finishing blow. That way I could take my money back. Win-win for me.

I jumped off the side of the boat that had run into the white sandy shore of the island. It really was beautiful. The beaches were the whitest I'd ever seen and it would have been a perfect undisturbed horizon if not for the multitude of other ships that were also on the beach. Many were only the remainders of ships, charred frameworks with black stains in the pure white sand. Littered in the sand around some of the boats were melted and bent weapons and pieces of armor, some still clutched in the grasp of blackened skeleton hands. It seems that this creature is a fire breather. Nothing I haven't dealt with before.

The 10 men I hired jumped off the boat behind me with some ropes that they used to hook the boat into the more dense sand with. I began walking to the thick green jungle with the other men behind me. We broke the edge of the jungle and were met with a completely different sight than the beach. It was green with some reds and yellows splashed in here and there, but there was not a speck of sand on the ground and we could no longer hear the sea.

We walked through the jungle for about an hour, weapons drawn and at the ready for whatever may be in the dense foliage, when there was a loud rustling in the bushes to the right of us. Something was coming our way fast. I got my club ready and had my other hand near to the hilt of my sword that I decided to keep in sword form permanently, it looks better. Out of the foliage burst a large boar. Not as large as the one I killed for my labors, but large enough to gouge a man. And it did. Moving too fast for the non-demigods to properly react, its tusk buried itself in the stomach of one of my men and it flipped face first into the ground, the man underneath it. It squealed and kicked as the man cried out in pain and the others stared at the sight in shock. They seemed to all come to the same conclusion at the same time as they slashed and stabbed at the boar that was disemboweling their friend and comrade.

With a wide swing of my club and deadly accuracy, I bludgeoned the animal and it stopped kicking. The man lay underneath the mass of fur and muscle, still screaming but blood was now pooling in his mouth and falling from it as he yelled and moaned. The others rushed to his side and pushed the boar off as I watched on. They pulled cloth out of a sack one of them had and tried to help him.

"You're gonna be okay, you got that? You're gonna make it." One was saying as the others nodded in agreement and continued to try to help him. I didn't have time for this and his moans were getting annoying.

"He isn't going to survive this. Believe me, I've seen men die from less." I said. The one who had been comforting the dying man looked up at me with anger in his eyes.

"Shut up! The only reason we are here is because you payed us more than we've ever seen! He'll make it!" he yelled at me. The disrespectful little runt dared to insult the son of Zeus.

"You are here because I hired you and I am the son of the King of Olympus. You would do well to remember that." I said to him. The moans of the man were becoming quieter but more sickening as blood pooled in his throat and all that came out was a gurgle. "We need to keep moving. My prize awaits me." I said and kept walking as he took his last breath. The eight that weren't back talking me followed while the ninth said a prayer Hades and got up to follow the rest of us.

Another hour later we breached the edge of the jungle and found ourselves on rocky grey ground that lead up to the mountain that was in the center of the island. There was red fire and smoke spewing from the top of the mountain and streams of lava making their way down the side of the mountain now identified as volcano. There was a pathway defined by roughly made steps carved into the ground that lead up the side of the mountain.

"This way. Follow the path and mind the lava." I said, gesturing to the path and streams of liquid rock that were flowing down the mountain side. I started at a quick pace, the anxiety of finding my prize and sealing my spot in history making me excited. We walked along the mountain side as the path got steeper and the fog from the cold ocean mixed with the ash cloud, making us nearly blind.

We made our way into a clearing where the fog was passing around that led to a cave, but a boulder fell on the entrance to the clearing behind us and sealed us in. The boulder was so huge that doubt creeped into my heart as to if I could even lift it. The fog then started slowly inching its way into the middle of the clearing where we had formed a circle, our backs were facing each other and our weapons were drawn.

Like Thanatos himself stalking a soul, the fog slowly creeped toward us until it had completely enveloped us and we couldn't see more than a few feet in front of our faces. We shuffled our feet and shifted the grips on our weapons as the fear began to creep into our hearts. A faint orange glow started to make its way through the fog and ash, the lava must have made its way this far down the mountain. At least I had some sort of bearing as to which way I was facing in relation to the mountain.

Out of the fog, a low and guttural growl started that made the snarling of Lychon's pack sound like the whimpering of a small pup. I emanated from all around us as it echoed all around the clearing and off the mountain side. It started to get louder and I prepared my weapons, until it sounded like it was right behind me. Before I could turn my head to see what was there though, a blast of searing wind blew me forward and away from the others. I landed in a heap face first on the rough ground as I steamed in the cold fog, the wind having burned me so much. All I could hear were the terrified and pain filled screams of the men I hired as I stood up with my club in hand and Riptide in the other.

I could hear the disgusting squelch of ripping flesh and the clang of weapons as they fell to the ground as the screams died down. The noise stopped and everything was silent. The fog then suddenly and rapidly cleared and I could see what work the creature made of the men I hired. There were several large blood stains on the ground and weapons scattered around them, but no bodies. I looked all around me, but there was no sign of them or the monster.

"Enough with the fog and tricks! Come face me and fight!" I yelled into the clearing, my voice bouncing off the stone walls and the side of the mountain. A low and evil laugh resounded through the clearing that sent chills through me.

" _As you wish, son of Zeus."_

 **A/N: I just had to do it! Sorry about being a little late on the update, but here it is now and yada yada ya. So, what will happen to Heracles and why is Perseus so evil? All will be answered in chapter 5 of PSoE, which will most likely be up by Saturday.**

 **Please review!**

 **-MFCO16**


	5. A Torturous Message

**A/N: Hello everybody! Welcome to PSoEaS chapter 5! I just want to say how happy and grateful I am to all of those people who followed and favorited this story and to the people that left reviews, THANK YOU. It means a lot to me.**

 **So this chapter will be some good ol' Heracles torture and the reactions of the gods to his torture, as well as the first time we see Perseus as an adult and from his POV, to see why he has become a brutal killer. I'm thinking of eventually tying this story into RR series (HOO and PJO) and making Percy a good guy or a bad guy (with or against Olympus), but I haven't chosen yet and I may put up a pole to see which I should. BTW, Perseus is really OC, but he will change as the world does and as he meets positive influences in his life.**

 **I will try to involve demigods from America and the members of CHB and CJ because I feel like these stories where Percy isn't a demigod always forget about all the other things going on in the world. Like how Guardian stories always forget that there are mortals for the sake of forwarding the Pertemis plot line. I will try not to do that, and this could be well over 40,000 words if I follow this path.**

 **Without further ado, chapter 5 :)**

 **Heracles POV**

 ** _Previously in PSoEaS_**

 _"Enough with the fog and tricks! Come face me and fight!" I yelled into the clearing, my voice bouncing off the stone walls and the side of the mountain. A low and evil laugh resounded through the clearing that sent chills through me._

 _"As you wish, son of Zeus."_

 ** _Now_**

 **Perseus POV**

I got up from my crouched position in the darkness of my cave and started to walk into the light. I allowed my claws and wings to fully extend,, casting an evil looking shadow over my face that allowed my glowing acid green and azure eyes to shine through. I could see the fear that I was instilling into the pathetic half-blood and I relished in it. No spawn of Olympus deserved any might or power, they deserved only the trembling terror that was so easy for me to create in their hearts. My claws extended at the same time as my teeth as I walked menacingly toward him, my sword still at my side.

"Why are you on my island Zeus spawn!?" I barked at him, though I knew he was probably here for the same reasons as the others. Like mother said; my defeat would become the ultimate glory, my head the ultimate prize. He shifted nervously at my question but none the less stood his ground.

"I am here to gain your allegiance to Olympus and destroy you." he stated arrogantly, brandishing his two weapons. The damned Olympians had finally decided to try to force me into their ranks like some sort of slave... The weapon in his left hand caught my attention as its gleaming bronze surface reflected the glow of the lava onto my face. It was around three feet long and leaf shaped, much like my own sword, and was emanating the energy of the sea. I could see the word _Anaklusmos_ written into the side. Riptide. The name of the sword confirmed my suspicions as to the nature of the weapon. What the nature of this sword also told me, was that it did not belong in the hands of a son of the _sky._ As I stalked closer, I could feel the energy of the sword reaching out to me, as if it was so desperate to be released of the arrogant Zeus spawn that it was attracted to the closest creature with the power of the sea in it; me.

I was now ten feet away from the demigod, transfixed by the weapon that was so different from any that had come to my island before. Not even _Darkspire_ had the power of the sea in it.

"Halt and swear loyalty to Olympus before I beat the oath out of you!" he yelled, leveling his sword at me and the club raised behind his head. His shouting reminded me of the reason I was in the clearing in the first place. I was here to kill a son of Zeus, but I think I have a better idea. One that will the Olympians will just _love_ when they see it.

 **Hermes POV**

We were all sitting in the throne room again. Father had made us swear not to punish Heracles for his actions at the docks that Athena informed us about a few weeks ago. After a plethora of storms courtesy of Poseidon, Heracles had finally managed to reach the island, and had passed from our sight. Not even Poseidon could feel his presence anymore. The island reminded me of Ogygia but with a stronger enchantment to distort its whereabouts. Much stronger. It was wearing off though so that only mortals and demigods could find the island on their own or go onto its shores. The only reason we were able to know where it was even a little was because we tracked Heracles.

"Well, what now? It's a bit pointless to just sit here and wait for Heracles to get off the island." I said to the other Olympians. A few nodded in agreement, and Zeus looked at me directly.

"Good point Hermes, patrol the island and wait for Heracles to come off. When he does, bring him here so we can discuss the terms of his godhood and what happened on the island." He said. Me and my big mouth... I just had to go and get myself stuck on babysitting duty for my youngest (known) sibling. In the throne next to me, Apollo was snickering at my misfortune. I quickly turned my Caduceus into laser mode and burned a hole in his toga. He yelped in pain and looked at me with a sour expression on his face.

"Meeting dismissed." Zeus said and the gods flashed out to their duties, me to go and fly around an island that I couldn't even see. I just hope he doesn't take too much time. I do have a lot of mail to deliver. I flashed down to the last place we were able to track Heracles and I started just flying over the near infinite blue that surrounded the mysterious island. I'm still surprised that father was able to convince the council to make another one of his children a god. I mean, I'm all for having immortal brothers and sisters, but some immortal cousins wouldn't hurt.

 _ **Time skip**_

I was still flying over the ocean, scanning for my half-brother. I was starting to think that maybe my brother had been killed by the monster on the island, after all, demigod sons of Zeus never take this long to negotiate surrenders. You could say they take after their fathers a bit more than their mothers. I was just about to contact father when a ship appeared on the water about 1000 feet away from where I was flying. I flew to it and as I got closer, I recognized it as the ship that Heracles sto- _borrowed._ Got to stick with the king's laws. No bad mouthing Heracles's name. I flew closer and immediately noticed the lack of movement on the deck. Surely there would be people still on deck to man the sails and prepare for the trip back to land? There wasn't even a person manning the captain's wheel. Something was wrong.

I flew down to the deck, and was met with a gruesome sight that I doubt I will ever forget. The deck was decorated with entrails that probably belonged to the men Heracles hired for the trip. The smell was putrid as I looked around me at the blood stains and piles of guts and scattered limbs. On the main mast of the boat, strung up with his arms above his head, was the bloody and bruised form of Heracles himself.

 **Perseus POV**

I didn't even bother to unsheathe my sword. If I used it on him, I'd probably kill him and that isn't what I had planned. I bared my teeth and got into a fighting position with my claws at the ready, a low and menacing growl escaping my throat.

"Alright, you asked for it." He said before he lunged forward faster than I thought would be possible for him. Even though I underestimated his speed, I was still much faster. I dodged to the right of his downward strike with his club which smashed into the stone ground, creating a crack that spread in the stone a few feet out from the point of impact. He tried to catch me off guard with the sword which he swung horizontally at me, but I merely stepped back and it passed harmlessly in front of me.

"Is this all the mighty son of Zeus has to offer? I expected more from a spawn of the king of the gods!" I taunted him. The taunt served its purpose of infuriating him and causing his strikes to become harder and faster but with less control. He tried to stab me with _Riptide_ , but the strike was sloppy and I easily side stepped. I slashed my claws up his arm that held the sword, creating three long and deep cuts that ran from his wrist to his triceps. He howled in pain and nearly dropped the sword, but kept his grip and wildly swung his club at me. I used the opportunity to create another deep gash this time in his side from the base of his rib cage to his armpit. He yelled in pain again and stepped back in an attempt to gather his wits. It seems that he realized his mistake.

From a small pack on the small of his back he pulled out a flask of what I assumed to be nectar. He drank the godly liquid which healed the two gashes to just long cuts that barley hindered him but would still scar. I decided to use my fists and considerable strength in combination with my claws. I retracted the claws on my right hand and balled it into a fist. I lunged at him this time, not allowing him to go on the offensive and began my assault, hammering his sides and midsection with my fist and clawing his arms as he was barely able to block the majority of my strikes. I placed a right hook right into his left ribs and I could feel the bones crush and break underneath.

He yelled in pain and was able to use my close proximity to his advantage as he hit me on the side with his club. It pushed me a few feet back but I was able to maintain my balance and stay upright. This was the first demigod to be able to land a substantial hit on me. Despite my loathing of his very existence, I had to applaud the half-blood on his skill for having the longest fight with me to date. Even if I wasn't just toying with him. Not that he knew that.

His single success seemed to boost his confidence in the fight as he charged at me again, favoring his right side that wielded the sword. He stabbed and slashed at me, but was having some difficulty due to his injured side holding him back. I wasn't going to let him get any nectar or ambrosia this time either.

He stabbed with the sword and I caught the blade in between my hands, pulling him forward and off balance so I was holding his arm. I looked him up close in the eyes as he was about to swing at me with his club in the other hand, but my aura stopped him. He feebly tried to pull his arm free but I was too strong even for him.

I looked into his eyes to see the real reason he was here, because I honestly think the glory isn't the only reason. I felt myself go into his memories and see the month in bits and pieces, but it was enough to put the whole puzzle together. I saw everything in reverse order. The man who died in my jungle, the storms in the ocean, his meeting with Athena. This is where he was telling the truth. I saw as Athena told him to try to establish piece and only fight me if I fought first, how he planned to kill me anyway. I kept going in his memory. I saw his meeting with Hera at what was probably his home, how she told him of how he was originally going to have to kill me to complete his tasks. So that was why he was at the docks. For some reason though, the memory kept going back. I felt the sword that was under my arm and still in Heracles's grasp begin to hum and vibrate. I saw how he stole the elegant weapon from the Titaness. How he used her. How he broke her heart and ruined her life.

For some reason I could have pinpointed if I really tried, this infuriated me. To see a young and rather beautiful girl be used and beaten by this pig of a man made me enraged. The sword must have wanted me to see how it lost its original owner and was placed in the Zeus spawns possession. I came out of his memories to see a terrified look in his eyes. That usually happens to the people who survive long enough for me to get this close to them. Hell, the only way I can find anything at all about the modern world is to look into the memories of the people that invade my island.

I adjusted my grasp on his arm and with a swift movement, broke it. He screamed in pain as his arm bent in the middle of the forearm, his bone sticking out of his flesh. He dropped the sword and fell back. When the sword hit the ground it changed back into a pin, but I was too focused on the pathetic demigod in front of me to care much. I stalked over to him, rage burning in my eyes. I grabbed his other arm that he pathetically tried to swing at me and broke it at the bicep and the forearm so it looked like some sort of sick zigzag. My inner monster instincts were taking over again. The bloodshed. The _pain._ The _fear._ It felt so good to instill this in a child of the gods. I suppose it is just my nature.

I flipped him onto his front and slashed his back until it was covered with deep gashes that were slowly oozing blood. The smell made my pupils dilate and I went into a near frenzy. I had to restrain myself a bit before I lost control and killed him. After all, I needed him alive for my plan.

I started to punch and stomp his back before I kicked him over and went to work on his front side. I was punching and kicking, trying to turn him into a giant piece of bloody meat, when I stopped myself. Satisfied with my work and attempting to slow my heart, I looked at the "hero" on the ground. His face was swelling and red as well as his chest and arms which were cut and bloody with broken bones underneath. There was something missing though. If I gave him back to the Olympians, they could heal him over time and my work would be in vain. I looked around me and saw a small hairclip on the ground.

Finally calmed down, I walked over to the hairpin and picked it up, mildly aware of the groans and gurgles coming from the pathetic god spawn behind me. I could feel the sea in the hair pin and remembered from Heracles's memories that this was _Riptide_ in its concealed form. A truly special weapon indeed. I squeezed it and the three foot celestial bronze sword expanded out from my closed fist. I gazed at the blade that now looked sharper and gleamed brighter than before when it was in the hands of Heracles. Probably it accepting the sea in me and having a better form as a result. It hummed in my hand as if to signify that it accepted me as its new master. It gave me an idea.

I folded my wings behind me and turned and walked over to Heracles. I kneeled down next to him and gazed at a relatively unscathed spot in the middle of his chest. I grabbed the sword near the tip and pressed it into the sky spawn's chest, and began to carve. He moaned in pain, but was nearly unconscious and could probably feel it in his half-awake state.

When I was done, the name _Zoe Nightshade_ was engraved and underneath was the word _bastard_ , and it was in bigger letters than the name. I grabbed him by his throat and reached into his pack for some healing liquid to wake him up a bit. I got a few crumbs of ambrosia and fed it to him. He woke up slightly and started to moan in pain before I closed his windpipe with my grip.

"I have a message for the Olympians that I want delivered. _Leave. Me. Alone."_ I said in my most menacing voice that caused him to give as much of a nod as he could before I hit his head against the stone floor and knocked him out.

I let him lie there for a while so that the injuries would leave him just inches from Thanatos's grasp before the gods would find him. The Olympians would be able to heal his wounds, but the gashes and cuts would scar and the words on his chest would scar the worst, being inflicted by a godly metal. He would always remember his misdeeds to that poor Titaness girl. He would never be able to let history cleanse his sins as people just forgot about his crimes. They will always be reminded every time he shows his face of the bastard he is.

 ** _Time Skip_**

I had carried the remains of the mercenaries and Heracles's limp body to the boat they came to my island on, and set up a nice scene for the gods to find. I tied Heracles to the mast and used my powers over the sea to push the boat away from the island, my message with the barley alive son of Zeus, awaiting a god to discover and pass on to the immortal world.

 _I will not be controlled._

 **Hermes POV**

I looked at my bloody and beaten half-brother, and my attention was drawn to the words carved into his chest. They were deep cuts that reached the rib bones even through the substantial amount of flesh between the surface and his ribs. I pulled out my Caduceus and cut him down. I could hear Martha and George "oohhhhing" in my head at the gruesome sight before them.

I grabbed the limp form of my half-brother and teleported to Olympus. I set him in the middle of the throne room and summoned the other gods, none of which were here except for Hestia, who was silently sitting by the Hearth and staring at the body of the demigod just a few feet away from the Hearth. I was a bit surprised when none of the normal healing energy that the hearth usually emanated passed to Heracles.

The other gods flashed in, and the meeting began.

 **A/N: And there you go! Chapter 5. I hope you all enjoyed your first meeting with Perseus and his treatment of Heracles. I also want to address some of the questions in the comments/ reviews, one in particular, on what Annabeth has to do with this story. I listed her as one of the main characters as a reminder to myself on where this story could go and how when Perseus is in modern times he will interact with demigods and one of them will be Annabeth.**

 **I also want to address Percyjacksonfan16 about possibly being my beta for future chapters and projects, so PM me about that and if that doesn't work, tell me in the reviews/comments.**

 **See you next time, MFCO16**

 **Please review!**


	6. Memory Carnage

**A/N: Hello everybody! Welcome to PSoEaS chapter 6! I just want to say how happy and grateful I am to all of those people who followed and favorited this story and to the people that left reviews, THANK YOU. It means a lot to me. And YYYYYAAAAAAYYYYYYY! Over 100 favorites and nearing 200 followers!**

 **So this chapter will be the Olympians' reactions to what Perseus did to Heracles and how this is the first time that they get any real information about who Perseus is and I'm thinking of eventually tying this story into RR series (HOO and PJO) and making Percy a good guy or a bad guy (with or against Olympus), but I haven't chosen yet and I may put up a pole to see which I should. BTW, Perseus is really OC, but he will change as the world does and as he meets positive influences in his life.**

 **I will try to involve demigods from America and the members of CHB and CJ because I feel like these stories where Percy isn't a demigod always forget about all the other things going on in the world. Like how Guardian stories always forget that there are mortals for the sake of forwarding the Pertemis plot line. I will try not to do that, and this could be well over 40,000 words if I follow this path.**

 **Without further ado, chapter 6 :)**

 ** _Previously..._**

 _I looked at my bloody and beaten half-brother, and my attention was drawn to the words carved into his chest. They were deep cuts that reached the rib bones even through the substantial amount of flesh between the surface and his ribs. I pulled out my Caduceus and cut him down. I could hear Martha and George "oohhhhing" in my head at the gruesome sight before them._

 _I grabbed the limp form of my half-brother and teleported to Olympus. I set him in the middle of the throne room and summoned the other gods, none of which were here except for Hestia, who was silently sitting by the Hearth and staring at the body of the demigod just a few feet away from the Hearth. I was a bit surprised when none of the normal healing energy that the hearth usually emanated passed to Heracles._

 _The other gods flashed in, and the meeting began._

 **Mt. Olympus, Greece**

 **Hermes POV**

Father was the first to say anything as the gods took to their thrones.

"Hermes, have you gotten word on..." he began to say, stopping when his eyes landed on my red stained hands and blood soaked clothes. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head at the sight, before him and the other gods scanned the room for him. They followed the trail of blood from my throne to the hearth and a sharp gasp was heard from nearly every god in the room. The gods were staring mainly though at the words in his chest. Out of the corner of my eye I could see an evil smile breaking out on Artemis's face.

"Heracles!" He breathed out. He sat frozen on his throne as he gaped at the beaten form of his son. "Apollo! Heal him! Hermes, what happened?!" he yelled at us. I squirmed a bit in my throne at the look Zeus was giving me, but I told him what happened.

"I was flying over the ocean when I found his ship. I flew over to it, and what I found on board..." I had to stop myself for a moment. Even a god can get see some disturbing things. All the gods in the room were leaning on the edge of their thrones, eyes darting back and forth between Apollo healing Heracles and myself. "What I found on board was Heracles tied to the mast, and his crew on the deck." Some of the gods looked at me with confused expressions.

"Why didn't his crew free him? I will destroy them for their betrayal!" Zeus yelled, his master bolt appearing in his hand in all its glory. He was about to get up from his throne, but I stopped him. It seems that he is in a "smiting" mood today.

"Father, the reason his crew didn't free him was because they were _on_ the deck. They were dead, their entrails and innards spread about the deck." I said, cringing at the gruesome memory. The gods in the room, not including Ares, cringed at my words.

"After I cut Heracles down, I brought him here." I said, just as Heracles groaned.

"There, that should be enough." Apollo sighed, wiping some sweat from his forehead. Heracles's broken bones were fixed but the gashes and cuts were now deep red and purple scars that would need to heal naturally, lest he burn up from too much godly food and energy. The words in his chest were still as clear as when they were fresh. If not even more clear. Apollo walked back to his throne as Heracles attempted to sit up. He groaned in pain and flopped onto his stomach. A small laugh could be heard from Artemis as she reveled in her half-brother's suffering.

He made another attempt to sit up and this time was successful, supporting his weight on the arm that hadn't been broken. He grimaced in pain and looked up at Zeus. Zeus looked down at him with a blank expression, but several emotions were swirling in his electric blue eyes. Love, concern, anger, confusion, disappointment. Heracles looked up pitifully at his father, until Zeus decided to break the silence.

"What happened on the island, son?" he asked, neither soft nor demanding. Just flat. Heracles sucked in a breath and started to get to his feet. He grunted in pain and his face screwed up as he ascended. I had to admire him for fighting through the pain. Not everyone could be standing after such horrible injuries, even with Apollo's healing.

"We beached the boat on the island and hiked through the jungle. We hiked in the jungle for a while until we came to the mountain side. We walked along the side of the mountain until we came to a clearing, where _he_ was waiting for us." he said, the gods once again listening with rapt attention. Heracles shifted the weight off of one of his legs and onto the other as he grimaced in pain once again.

"He used mist or fog or something to make it so we couldn't see, and he killed my men. Separating us and then picking them off one by one, like the coward _he_ is. Once I was the only one left, he cleared the clearing and we fought. All I really remember after that was him walking forward, and then just pain." he said, unconsciously using his arms to cover his chest.

"What did he look like, and did he give his name?" Athena questioned. Heracles shifted his gaze to her and didn't even bother to give a sarcastic answer. Especially with the 11 other all-powerful gods in the room.

"He was about 8 feet tall with large black wings. He had fangs and claws, but I can't remember the specific details of his face. I just remember he looked normal for a monster and he radiated power. Oh, and he said his name was Perseus." he said to Athena. She summoned a note pad and jotted down what Heracles told her. She scribbled on the pad for a bit until she turned it around to show him. It looked strangely similar to one of the children of Nyx, with the dark wings and claws. Heracles nodded at the picture, confirming it as accurate to his memory.

"Did he tell you anything else?" Athena asked him. Heracles focused for a second and then clutched his head and fell to his knees, surprising us all. Apollo rushed over to him again and checked on him.

"What's wrong Apollo?" Zeus said. Apollo closed his eyes and put his hand on Heracles's head, before retracting quickly.

"He is remembering some of the pain that was inflicted on him in the form of a flashback. It's like he's getting tortured all over again. When I went into his mind, I could see what this Perseus did to him. All I can say is that if he was trying to keep him alive, Tartarus may want to hire him as their head jailor." Apollo said.

"If you could see what happened, then you should try and go in and show us what Perseus may have told him that he doesn't remember." Athena told him. Apollo looked like he would rather take an arrow from Artemis, but a quick look from Zeus made him do it. He closed his eyes and put his hand on Heracles's now sweat covered forehead, and winced and cringed every few seconds. Suddenly he opened his eyes and in a mist-like image in the middle of the room, Heracles's forgotten memories were playing.

The gods stared at the image playing in front of them. It showed how Perseus quickly beat Heracles in the fight then proceeded to torture him. A few of the gods with lesser stomach for this sort of thing had to look away, mainly Aphrodite. Though Ares was eating up every second of the memory like it a nude picture of Aphrodite herself.

"I'm starting to like this punk. His taste for some good ol' blood and gore makes him my kind of guy." He said, before a silver arrow whizzed past his head and disappeared to somewhere in the chamber behind the thrones. Artemis glared at the now flustered Ares and then looked back to the screen, where Perseus was looking Heracles directly in the eyes, and started to talk.

" _I have a message for the Olympians that I want delivered. Leave. Me. Alone."_ he growled in the image. I couldn't suppress the shiver that made its way down my spine at his tone of voice and the subtle but sudden drop in temperature in the room. I also couldn't help but notice the fact that he was probably the most handsome monster in existence. Hades, he was more handsome than most of the gods, the goddesses were blushing at him (Not that I would name them. They would read my mind or find out some other way and destroy me...). Aphrodite wasn't even bothering to cover herself up though. A line of drool had started to make its way out of her perfect mouth and down to her chin as she gaped at the image.

The memory ended and the gods looked at Heracles with a new found sliver of respect from seeing how a mere mortal would face such a creature. Even if he was arrogant in nearly the entire encounter. Apollo took his hand off of Heracles's head and slumped back into a sitting position on the floor before standing and walking to his throne.

"How dare that _creature_ attack a son of Zeus!? I will destroy him once and for all!" Zeus yelled, summoning his master bolt again.

"Remember father that immortals and gods cannot go to his island yet. The barrier is still there." Athena said. Zeus sat back in his throne red faced and steaming. He would have to destroy something soon before he explodes. Hera managed to calm him down and he sat up straight, and gained a blank expression again.

"We will now decide what to do with Heracles, and see if he is still deserving of godhood. All those in favor of bestowing godhood onto Heracles, raise your hand." Zeus said to the room. Ares, Aphrodite, Zeus, Apollo, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and I raised our hands. A seven to five vote. Even if Heracles wasn't the greatest guy, it was always nice to have another immortal sibling to bond with and he had pretty much earned it.

"Then it is decided. Heracles shall be made a god." Zeus said, a smug look crossing his stoic face, but disappearing soon after. The gods that were opposed to making Heracles a god rolled their eyes but got off their thrones and prepared to make him immortal. We all stood in front of our thrones and held our arms out, and started to chant. We chanted as beams of multicolored energy flowed from each of us and into Heracles. The red mortal blood in is veins burned away and was replaced by ichor as he was made immortal. When we finished, he was looking like he did before he went onto the island, besides the scars, and he had a soft glow around him. Three flashes of light came from around him and the fates appeared. We all bowed to them, and waited for them to give Heracles his domains.

" _Son of Zeus,"_ Clotho said, _"You have completed your tasks and demonstrated strength in the face of hardship,"_ Lachesis said, _"And as such, you will be made the god of strength."_ Atropos finished. And together they chorused, " _SO SAY WE THE FATES!"_ and flashed back to their realm. Heracles was now on the floor again, his body adjusting to the sudden and large increase in power. We waited a few minutes, discussing things among ourselves until Heracles woke up.

He groaned and got off the floor and to his feet, looking at the room of assembled gods before him, a smug expression on his face.

"So, what are my domains?" he asked Zeus, either not noticing or ignoring the look of deep thought on his face. Zeus looked up and stared at his favorite son in disappointment.

"You have been named the god of strength by the fates." He said. Heracles got an angry look on his face at the news.

"I only get one domain?! Dionysus got to be an Olympian and he didn't do shit!" he yelled at Zeus in a tone that made him sound very childish. The majority of the gods in the room had to contain their laughter at the mostly true statement and the angry look on the youngest Olympian's face.

"Silence! You have been given your reward, and you are lucky we still gave it to you after learning of all your injustices on your quests! Now there is a permanent reminder of your misdeeds carved into your chest at all times, and all because your pride wouldn't allow you to accept you were the greatest hero! If anyone outside of this room ever finds out about those scars, the name of Zeus will be forever tarnished! As punishment, your domain will be the entrance to the Mediterranean, so no god or goddess ever see you scars and tarnish our name and legend!" Zeus ranted at his son, his anger exploding through his blank visage. Poseidon and Artemis were both having difficulty containing their laughter at the misfortune of the son of the sky, each for their own reasons.

"But father-" he began before a harsh glare from Zeus shut him up.

"You have one month to get accustomed to godhood then you will report to your post. And to all the gods in the room, if any of you mention the events of tonight or Heracles's scars, I swear on the Styx to personally punish you." He growled as thunder boomed in the background and he summoned his master bolt again to emphasize his point. We all nodded and he turned his head to look at Dionysus.

"Dionysus, I want you to take Heracles to Chiron and complete his godly training. Meeting dismissed." he said as he grabbed hands with Hera who was still glaring at him and left in a massive bolt of lightning. Always the drama queen...

With a loud groan and a roll of his blood shot eyes, Dionysus walked from his throne over to Heracles and flashed out to Chiron. The rest of the gods flashed out and I was the only one left as I then flashed out, or so I thought.

 **Hestia POV**

I watched the images that were being played for us all from my nephew's memory. I felt pity for him, despite my general distaste of the particular demigod. So this was the son of Earth and Shadow. The one with the hopeless and unmended heart that I would one day have to heal. I had no idea how though, if he was this far gone. The image changed and his face was in the center of the images and was in full focus. He was admittedly handsome. Actually very handsome. A blush made its way across my face as I stared and I could see a blush making its way across the other goddesses. I was lucky that I could hide my flushed face with my shawl, but Athena and Artemis were not so lucky, being two of the most active and participating Olympian goddesses.

When he spoke, a shiver ran down my spine and the hearth darkened a bit and less heat was being given off. I could hear the anguish and fury in his voice when he spoke. The pure lack of hope was literally sapping away at my domain just from replaying the moment. I looked into his incredible eyes and saw all the different emotions swirling in them. Anger, pain, sadness, no hope. The images ended and my little brother jumped from his seat, brandishing his weapon. I wasn't listening to what was said after this though. I was thinking about the fact that there is another monster in the sea that could easily play a pivotal roll in the destruction of Olympus should he decide to join his mother or brothers in a future war, and I would have to change his mind.

 **Well there it is, Chapter 6. I hope you all enjoy it and I will have the next chapter up next weekend. And I have some ideas for how this will mend into the modern world, but I am open to suggestions. I will have Calypso be a character, and she will play a much bigger role than in the books than just to take care of Percy and be his biggest "what if". Speaking of Calypso, I have plans for a Percy x Calypso story that I really like. It would be a play on the fourth book where Percy stays on Ogygia and falls in love with Calypso, but he will go back to the real world. Now that I think about that story more, it could also bleed into the HOO series kind of like Anaklusmos14's Destinies trilogy (that he needs to update!).**

 **Please review!**


	7. Tributes to Crete

**A/N: Hello Everybody, so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I am writing the new chapters right now and I decided to change the dates to better fit the story and I accidentally deleted chapter 3 and replaced it with chapter 7. If anyone knows how I can fix this please help me and you all can expect a new chapter soon.**

 **-MFCO16, 11/26/16**


End file.
